Change
by Hyperpokypenguin
Summary: Edward changes Bella at prom. Now Bella must adjust to her new lifestyle. Meanwhile, Charlie, who has no idea what happened to his daughter begins a desperate search to find what happened that night at prom.
1. Twilight ends

I don't own Twilight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward pressed his cold lips against my neck and I felt the sharp pain as his teeth sank in. I flinched. Edward pulled away. He had a curious look on his face.

"I should take you back to my house", he said, "the pain should begin soon". Without another word he picked my up and carried me to his shiny silver Volvo.

"Shouldn't I say goodbye to everyone first?" I complained not wanting to leave prom without saying goodbye to everyone for the last time.

"Bella," there was a slight edge to his voice, "Do you not remember the pain you felt in the ballet studio last month?" I grimaced and nodded. It felt like my hand was on fire. "Well you're going to feel that soon and I don't want you standing in the middle of everyone when the pain starts up".

We arrived at his car, he opened the door and gently put me in. He went to the other side and got in. I sat there and adjusted my ridiculous, blue frilly dress Alice had forced me into earlier that day. He started up the car and we were off to his house. I pressed my face against the cool window and watched the scenery flash by as Edward drove over one hundred miles-per-hour.

We reached his house in record time. When we opened the door, all the lights were off and nobody was home. He carried me up to his room and deposited me onto his wide, leather couch. I stared out the wide window taking up an entire wall and watched the sun as it was barely peeking above the horizon. Edward sat down next to me.

"I love you", I said as I leaned my head into his perfect, muscular chest.

"I know", He answered, "I love you too". He began humming the lullaby that he wrote for me. My eyes began to droop. I kicked off the deadly stiletto shoe that was on my uninjured leg and got comfortable next to Edward. Unwillingly, I drifted off to sleep.

In my dream, I was in a dark hallway. There was light coming from the end. Two figures stood shadowed by the light and I could not tell who they were. I could only tell that it was a man and a woman.

"Bella!" they called "come back!".

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled to them and started to run down the tunnel. Suddenly someone was blocking my way. It was Edward. He wouldn't let me go to my parents.

"Bella", He said not moving out of the way, "You made your decision. You can never see them again. It's time for change. Its time for eternal night!" I continued to try to get past him, just to see my family one last time. To tell them that I'm sorry. To say goodbye. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get past him. I began to cry. Then suddenly a fire shot out from the behind my parents but not burning them. It rushed toward me. I braced my self but I couldn't control the cry of pain as the wall of flame engulfed me.

With a cry I woke up. I was still in Edward's room. Edward was still sitting next to me watching with concern. My face was wet from the tears running down it.

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said, "It's too late to stop the venom. I'm so stupid! I never should have given in!". Edward gritted his teeth.

"It's not your fault, I wouldn't have stopped persisting. Besides," I forced a smile despite the pain. "It's only three days". I cried as another wave of pain hit me. Edward placed his cool arm around me. His smell calmed me down a little. Through my tears I stared out into the night.

Twilight was over.

My transformation began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short. Please review J


	2. The search begins

Ok everyone its chapter 2 time yeah!

I don't own Twilight.

Charlie pace around the living room. Where was Bella? It was midnight and she still wasn't home. He was tired but too anxious to sleep.

"Relax", he told himself, "This is Forks, what could possibly happen?" Being the chief of police he was, he knew there was little to no crime in there small town in Washington. But those thoughts didn't calm him. But a suspicion kept nagging at his mind… Edward, the reason Bella had gone to Phoenix in the first place. Where she had tripped on a flight of stairs and fell through a window. Edward never disagreed with him but Charlie never trusted Edward again. Now she was missing.

It was now one-o-clock. Still no sign from Bella. He went over to the phone and called all her friends. None of them had seen Bella in hours and they never really talked to her. Charlie was getting desperate. _Maybe I should've gotten her a cell phone instead of a car, _he thought. He tried watching TV but nothing helped. Eventually, he drifted off to a restless sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He woke up at seven-thirty. He was still in his day-time clothes and the TV was still on. Remembering last night, he ran up to Bella's room to see if she came home while he was asleep. He quietly hoping the door incase Bella was in there sleeping. The room was empty. Everything was the same as it was the day before when she left for the Cullen's. Finally it sunk in. Bella was missing. And he knew wherever she was it was because of Edward. He cursed that boy and everything about him. He walked downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello police, Its Charlie Swann. I'm afraid my daughter has gone missing".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"YOU DID WHAT!" That was the noise Bella heard when she first woke up. Somehow, through the pain, she had managed to fall asleep again. Edward and Carlisle were standing in the room and yelling at each other.

"I KNOW! IT WAS STUPID OF ME! BUT IT'S TOO LATE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" Edward snarled. Bella kept quiet and let them yell it out, in too much pain and not wanting to interfere.

"WHAT ON EARTH POSSESED YOU TO DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID? HER FATHER IS GOING TO CALL POLICE! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SUSPECT US! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO MOVE AGAIN! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?" Carlisle yelled. I had never seen him angry before but I guessed that this was the height of his rage.

"No" Edward said quietly, "I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just wanted to do what was best for us both".

"The both of you? Did you ever think about what was best for Bella? Her family? How about us? Did you consider that?" I covered my mouth and whimpered in pain as the fire that raged throughout my body suddenly intensified. Though I tried to not be noticed during their argument, their extra sensitive ears heard me and their heads snapped in my direction. Edward was at my side instantly.

"How are you feeling?" he placed his cool hand on my cheek. Carlisle left the room silently to give us some alone time and so he could calm down

"It hurts". I only managed to whisper. I put my hand on the spot where Edward had bitten me. It was swollen and felt hot.

"I know Bella, I know", his eyes were full of regret, "and I'm sorry. I never should have done it.

"It's not your fault", I said slightly louder, "Don't blame yourself because I was the one who kept persisting" I tried to find a more comfortable position which was hard to do in the frilly prom dress I was still wearing.

"Wait here", He said and exited the room for a couple seconds then reappeared carrying some clothes, "put these on". He turned around as I wrestled on a pair of loose sweatpants and a t-shirt. It didn't ease my pain but it made it easier for me to lay down comfortably.

"Thanks", I said and smiled weakly, "and I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with Carlisle."

"Don't even think about that", he said firmly but gently, "that should be the last thing on your mind right now. Just try to relax and not think about the pain".

"Oh sure _that's_ easy" I muttered. A quick grin flashed across Edward's perfect face my heart fluttered the way it does every time I see Edward smile. He leaned in closer, my heart began beating faster, and then he pressed his lips against mine. For those seconds all the pain seemed to disappear. All I could feel was Edward pressed against me. Then he backed away. "Thanks", I said then took a sharp breath as I began to feel the pain again. Edward put his arm around me and held me there.

"You're shaking", he said and held me tighter. I felt secure in arms that despite how muscular they were, held me ever so gently. I didn't answer. Another cry escaped my lips as the pain intensified again.

"I don't know if I can handle this", tears began rolling down my cheeks. My body shook violently from the combination of pain and crying.

"You can", Edward said gently, "you're strong enough"

"Right now I'm not so sure" Edward just held me tighter, "Promise me you won't leave me?" I knew it was a dumb thing to ask, I knew he wouldn't but right then.

Edward kissed my on the cheek and said "Promise". We sat there in silence only to be broken occasionally by my cries. I was drifting off when suddenly the sound of sirens startled me. Edward went to the window and looked out.

In the driveway, five cop cars were sitting there lights flashing.

Will the police find Bella? Is the Cullen secret out? Nobody knows (except me of course)


	3. Into the woods

Ok wow this story is doing a lot better than I thought it would! Sorry for being a "evil loserish person that does cliff hanger endings" but it didn't take me too long to update so no big deal

I don't own Twilight (It would kinda rock if I did :p)

Carlisle burst into the bedroom

"What's going on?" he asked anxiously. He seemed irritated from his fight with Edward.

"The police are here", Carlisle began saying a steady stream of curses I mostly couldn't understand because he was talking so fast.

"Esme! Carlisle's wife entered the room almost instantly, "The police are here! You need to take Bella into the woods and hide there until everything is safe. Edward growled at the idea of being separated from me. "If you're gone, the police will only suspect us more", Edward reluctantly agreed.

"Don't leave me!" I whispered as Esme Picked me up in her strong arms.

"Only for a couple of days", Edward said gently.

"Sure, remember what happened the last time you said that?" I mumbled, a smile flashed across Edward's perfect face. My heart stopped beating momentarily like it does whenever I see him smile. Then we were out the door running. I closed y eyes so I wouldn't get sick like I usually do whenever Edward was running with me.

In a matter of minutes, we arrived in a meadow. I recognized it instantly, it was the same meadow Edward and I had spent the afternoon together. It was also the same meadow where the fated baseball game took place. Now it was the place I would stay for my transformation.

Esme gently set me down on the damp grass. I didn't mind, it somewhat cooled down my body which was still burning from the venom inside of me. I laid there shaking from the pain trying not to scream in case anyone was nearby. Esme watched me with concern never moving. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

Charlie was pacing around the house again, his hair was matted, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He had neither eaten nor slept since the previous night. Finally, he was so hungry he was forced to make food. As he sat there eating, his thoughts drifted to how Bella would always make him dinner. A tear rolled down his cheek and landed on his plate of eggs but he never noticed it. Since Bella had disappeared, Charlie was completely numb.

…………………………………………………………………………………

It was about an hour later and Charlie had not moved from his spot, he sat there staring at his empty plate.

He was startled out of his trance as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chief Swann we found the Cullens"

"And Bella?" A faint glimmer of hope began to form.

"There was no sign of her", the voice was full of regret, "But we brought Edward to the station. If you want, you can come down and question the boy yourself".

"I'll be right there" Charlie hung up the phone and was out the door. In his squad car, he gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. He was anticipating seeing the boy that took his daughter away. He never trusted that Cullen boy and now he would get his revenge for all the hurt that Edward had inflicted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up in the meadow alone. Esme had gone of to get me blankets and other supplies she would need. While I slept, the pain became even worse. Nearby, a brook was running through the meadow. The water looked cool and clean. I wanted to submerge myself in it, never to come out._ No! _I thought. _I must go on! I can't leave Edward_. I tried to clear my head of the suicidal thoughts but the pain was too great and death seemed like a great release from it all. I shakily stood up and began to hobble over to the brook. I fell several times, because of the cast and pain, on the way, scraping my good knee. _Oh great! More pain to deal with!_ I cringed at the sight of her blood that was running down her leg. Blood always made me sick, but oddly this time it didn't seem to bother me, it was just the pain that was too much.

I eventually managed to make it to the water. I sat there mesmerized by it depths. Suddenly ready for this to be the end I took a deep breath and got ready to make the plunge.

So that's the end of chapter 2 (ha-ha just kidding!)

I heard a rustling noise behind me and my head snapped up. Suddenly I was born into the air and I landed with a soft thump onto a coarse blanket. I looked up in surprise. Esme was standing over me with a look of shock, and anger.

"What were you doing?" was practically yelling.

I couldn't help it, I broke into tears," I can't handle it anymore! It's too hard! The pain is too much!" Esme just placed her cold hand on my burning cheek.

"Yes you can! All the vampires in our family have and you can as well. You cannot give up! Not just for yourself, but for Edward" I started crying even harder how could I have forgotten him? Suddenly I had the will to go on

Ok now it's done for real! Please review!


	4. Searching for answers

Ok chapter four is finally here woooo! Sorry for taking so long but I've been very busy!

I don't own Twilight

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Edward watched as Esme raced off in the woods carrying Bella. He then turned his attention to the police men who were swarming into his living room. One of the police men stepped forward and flashed his badge.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah that's me", Edward asked feigning confusion.

"We are looking for a Miss Bella Swann. She went missing yesterday night and we understand that you were with her then". Edward widened his eyes in fake shock. "We're going to have to take you into the station for questioning". Two officers stepped forward and escorted Edward off to one of the cars and drove off to the station.

Another officer stepped forward. "Doctor Cullen, we have a warrant to search your house". Without another word the remaining officers began scouring the house for clues.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Edward was led into a room with all white walls. In the center there was a small table with a few folding chairs around it. On one wall a window that only the people on the other side could see through spanned the entire wall. Edward took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Chief Swann should be here soon to question you" one of the officers told him as the door slammed shut. Edward cursed inwardly, Charlie would be enraged at Edward, and getting questioned by Charlie wouldn't be easy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well Doctor Cullen", the officers had returned to the living room, "We didn't find any traces that Bella had been here". Though Carlisle could not read minds, he could tell that the police men were feeling a mixture of suspicion and confusion. Carlisle didn't blame them. There wasn't a single bed or even a refrigerator in their house

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The door flew open as Charlie stormed into the questioning room. Edward gulped and began to read Charlie's mind.

"What the hell did you do with my daughter?"

"Chief Swann", Edward did his best to keep his temper in check, "I know what this looks like but I swear I had nothing to do with your daughter disappearing".

"Liar! Bull Shit!" Charlie was yelling, his face red with rage, "Where the hell is she! What happened to my daughter?"

"Look, during prom I started to feel sick", Edward said his mind quickly forming an alibi, "Bella insisted that I should go home and that she would stay a while longer then call you for a ride home." Charlie took this in and thought of more questions hoping to catch Edward in a lie. He was about to continue his probing when an officer opened the door and beckoned Charlie outside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sir we searched the Cullen's house"

"Did you find anything we can use to pin against Edward?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"Nothing", the officer answered, "But here's the weird thing, did you know that the Cullen's don't have a refrigerator or beds in their house?" Edward, who was eaves dropping cringed at the officer's statement. Any normal family would have those two things, but because vampire's can't sleep and don't eat food, there was no need for such common household items.

"You did well Andrew", Charlie said, "That is odd but it doesn't help us". Charlie returned to the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Charlie spent another hour questioning Edward. But any question Charlie asked no matter how detailed, Edward answered without hesitation.

"Alright Edward I guess you can go home now" Charlie said obviously upset. Andrew came into the room to drive Edward home".

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was after sunset when Edward arrived home. Right away he went to talk to Carlisle.

"It went okay, but Charlie is still suspicious of me" Edward said as he began to relate what happened. Carlisle scowled, it was obvious he was still angry from what Edward did but Carlisle kept his temper in check. Edward was about to leave when Carlisle stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked like Edward had just lost his mind.

"I'm going to see Bella"

"Not tonight you aren't" Edward scowled but Carlisle ignored it, "If the police come back tonight and you are gone it will look bad you can see her tomorrow". Edward wanted more than anything to see Bella but he knew Carlisle was right. Edward stormed off to his room and threw himself on the couch. He found himself thinking of Bella.

Was she okay?

How was the transformation going?

Did she hate him for giving in?

Ok that's chapter 4, I promise to have chapter five done soon!


	5. Reunited

Hi everyone! I'm glad to hear that you guys like my story so much!

I don't own Twilight

I lay on the blanket while Esme was off getting supplies. I stiffened as I heard the sound of a breaking twig. I started to panic. Was it the police looking for me? I tried to remain as silent as possible but a cry of pain escaped as the pain suddenly got worse. Instantly the person in the woods was at my side placing a cold hand on my arm.

"Edward!" I tried to smile but it came out a grimace. Edward held me.

"How are you?" He asked with concern. As if to answer my body shook violently from the poison consuming and changing my body. Edward pulled my closer, his smell calming me, his cold body numbing the fire raging inside of me.

"What happened with the police?" I asked as I suddenly remembered the whole reason I was taken out to the woods. Edward told me everything that happened after Esme and I left. Tears rolled down my face when Edward mentioned the distressed state my father was in. "I wish I could see him one last time", I sobbed, "So he could know I'm ok".

"I know", Edward said seeming anguished, "I hope you can forgive me for giving in". He was almost pleading for forgiveness.

"There's nothing to forgive", I said giving a wry smile, "you gave me what I wanted. You should be the one forgiving me; I'm the one who put you and your family through all this trouble." Edward didn't answer, he simply held me tighter.

Charlie didn't sleep the previous night. Some nervous energy was the only thing that kept him going as he paced around the house with nothing to do. He had scrubbed the entire house (except for Bella's room), cooked two full meals and read through 10 magazines before it was even noon.

Life before Bella came to Forks was hard

Life after Bella disappeared was even harder

"What happened to your leg?" Edward asked when he noticed the scabs on my knee.

I didn't say anything.

"Bella…" How could I tell him about my attempted suicide?

I bit my lip.

Edward's eyes turned back.

"BELLA!" I cringed. Edward bolted up and in an impossibly short time was on the other side of the meadow. He tore off a branch and smashed it into a nearby tree in his anger.

He turned to look at me.

And slouched under the tree embarrassed by his outburst.

I took a calming breath and began telling him what happened. Though my voice was barely louder than a whisper and Edward was 20 yards away, I knew that he could hear every word I said. I knew that this hurt him by the way he leaned against the tree for support. I remembered how painful it was for him when I almost had died that fated day in the ballet studio.

"I'm so sorry". I said. Edward ignored me. I started to cry, his silence hurt more than anything in the world could. I curled my self into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

On the other side of the meadow, Edward watched the sun set.

Another twilight had come and gone.

Only one day left.

Ok that's chapter 5! Sorry it was so short but I couldn't really think of anything to do in this chapter. I'll update soon.


	6. The final day

Ok I finally got around to updating! Let me apologize in advance because I know this chapter is gonna be extra short.

I woke up to find myself in Edward's arms. He smiled down at me; I managed to smile weakly back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Do I really have to answer?" I mumbled between clenched teeth. Edward grinned but it soon faded. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing", he said but I didn't believe him.

"Really?"

"Ok, I'm upset about what happened yesterday" he admitted reluctantly. I wanted to say something but suddenly the pain intensified to an unbearable level. I screamed in pain, it had never been this bad. Edward flinched as though he were the one getting transformed and not me.

"Edward!" I cried, "What's happening!"

"The poison", Edward said sympathetically, "It's making its final push to finish transforming you". My body convulsed violently from the pain. Edward pulled me closer humming my lullaby in an attempt to calm me. But it didn't help. I started to cry. I felt like I was thrown into a large bonfire and nothing I tried could get me out. I tried to look at Edward but my vision had gone fuzzy from the pain. My body shook again and I screamed.

"Hello Renee? It's Charlie", Charlie was standing on the kitchen nerving him self up to tell Bella's mom the news of their daughter's disappearance.

"Hi Charlie" Renee answered suspiciously. Charlie never called.

"I don't know how I'm going to say this", Charlie said biting back tears, and the mere thought of his daughter now put him through a lot of emotional turmoil, "Bella… Had gone missing"

"WHAT!" Renee's voice shouted through the phone, "What do you mean missing?"

"She has been gone for two days" Charlie coughed nervously. Things between them had been tense ever since the incident in phoenix.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" Renee was getting hysterical. "I'M COMING UP THERE AS SOON AS I CAN! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Then she hung up.

I lay there in the meadow crying. I was more than ready to be done with this whole transformation. Hours seemed to drag by and the pain got worse and worse by the minute. Edward never left my side.

"Look", he said "The sun is setting."

I looked up and there was the sun, sinking into the horizon leaving behind streaks of reds and purples.

That's when I felt the ice, like slowly being submerged into a pool of icy cold water feet first.

Twilight was here

I sighed and slipped into the eternal cold.

My transformation was complete.

Ok so that's chapter 6! Let me apologize again for it's shortness but I really couldn't think of what to do in this chapter. The next chapters will be longer and more exciting I promise!


	7. A new life begins

Hello everyone! Time for the long awaited chapter 7! Sorry this took so long, my stupid computer doesn't like me and locked the document . O well! Here it goes!

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _That was the sound that woke Charlie from his sleep. Half awake he stumbled to see who was pounding on the door. He flung it opened to find a Renee he had never seen before. Her hair was disheveled; she had dark rings under her eyes which were red and puffy. She wore no makeup and baggy clothes.

"Oh Charlie!" She sobbed and threw herself into his arms. He held back his shock and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Renee", Charlie said half heartedly, "I'm sure we will find her soon"

"Who did it?" Renee yelled, "I'm going to tear him apart!"

"We suspect that it is Edward Cullen", Charlie explained his suspicions, "But we haven't found anything to pin on him yet".

"Edward, Bella's boyfriend?" Renee asked, Charlie nodded, "WHERE IS HE! I'LL SOON GET HIM CONFESSING!" She yelled looking about wildly like Edward would be in the living room.

"Renee, relax", Charlie said grabbing her by the shoulders, "I have this under control".

"NO YOU DON'T!" Renee yelled, "IF YOU DID, BELLA NEVER WOULD HAVE DISAPPARED!" Charlie flinched.

"Make yourself at home", Charlie said quietly, "if you need me, I'll be in my room". He then turned his back on the woman he loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella?" Edward asked worried, "Are you alright?"

I sat up and looked around. Immediately I noticed that everything looked sharper. I could see things that I never would be able to see three days ago. Next I noticed that every sound seemed louder. I turned and looked at Edward and grinned.

"Never been better!" I said cheerily. Edward laughed and hugged me tight. He took my face in his hands and kissed me like we've never kissed before. There was no holding back for either of us. I pressed myself into him, knotting my hands in his hair. Edward never pulled back.

A cracking noise behind us ended our kiss. Our heads snapped up and Edward was instantly on his feet. The person in the woods stepped out from behind a tree; he was tall and extremely muscular. Like Edward, he was ridiculously good looking.

"Emmet!" Edward and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey guys, I heard what happened and went to see if you're ok". Emmet said, I grinned up at him. He had always been friendly towards me. "Well, you two look like you're doing ok so I'll just go and tell everyone the good news". Then he was off, running through the woods. I stood up, feeling wobbly on my legs from lying down for three days.

"We should talk to Carlisle about getting that thing off", Edward said gesturing towards my cast. I grinned, in my joy of being out of pain; I had completely forgotten the cast

"Are you sure my leg isn't still broken?" I said doubtfully.

"That's why we'll be talking to Carlisle", Edward said laughing excessively loud, "If I knew for sure that your leg isn't broken, I would've just taken the cast off myself". I rolled my eyes, Edward was always showing off.

"Oh right", I said sarcastically, "you're super-strength right" As I said that something dawned on me, "Wait a second, won't I have super-strength now too? And be really really fast? And all the other things that you have that I didn't" Edward nodded, a slow grin spread across my face, "Awesome!" Edward laughed even harder than before.

"Before you try anything out though", he said seriously, "We should see if your leg is healed". I hoped it was. The short amount of time I had spent in the cast seemed too long. "Come on" he said picking me up, "let's go see Carlisle" and before I had a chance to brace myself, Edward was running through the woods.

I was about to close my eyes when I noticed something seemed wrong; Edward wasn't going fast! Or at least, it didn't seem like it. I looked at Edward curiously and he just laughed. He knew what I was feeling. The trip to the house seemed to take longer than normal. He set me down and together, we hobbled into the house.

"Esme! Carlisle!" Edward yelled, "We're home!" Esme came down the stairs first. She took one look at me and gave me a hug. Carlisle came down next. His eyes narrowed at the sight of me being a vampire, but he didn't say anything. Edward shifted awkwardly. Things were still tense between them.

"We need you to see if Bella's leg is healed" Edward mumbled. Carlisle nodded and led me up to his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renee sat behind the wheel of Charlie's car. If that idiot wasn't going to take some action to get their daughter back, then she would. Armed with directions to Edward's house and a can of mace, she sped off down the highway at record breaking speed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and Esme sat in the parlor catching up on the past few days events as they waited for Carlisle's diagnosis. They were both startled at the sound of a car screeching into the driveway.

_BANG! BANG!_ "Edward!" Renee's voice came screeching from behind the door, "I know you're in there! OPEN UP!" Edward paused for a second then slowly opened the door.

"Hi Renee" Edward said quietly.

"Don't 'Hi Renee' me!" Bella's mom yelled whipping out her can of mace, "Now WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"Please", Edward said backing away from the crazed mother, "I'm upset about this too. I really don't know where Bella is". Renee sprayed the mace at Edward, who managed to block most of the pepper spray; the rest went in his eyes. He recoiled, yelling in pain.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Renee screeched, "NOW I'M GOING TO ASK AGAIN, WHERE THE HELL IS BELLA?" Edward scrubbed furiously at his burning eyes this time not answering. Renee chucked the now empty can at his head. Esme, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, caught the can before it managed to strike Edward on the head.

"Renee", Esme said in a calm voice, "I can understand why you're upset. But you must believe me. Edward has nothing to do with Bella's disappearance. Please just calm down, have a seat and we will discuss what happened that night". Renee relaxed visibly and allowed herself to be seated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Bella", Carlisle said after a quick, but thorough examinations, "It looks like your leg is healed so we can remove that cast" I was about to thank him when I heard some yelling coming from below. I instantly recognized one of the voices

"That's my mom!" I exclaimed jumping up and falling back down because of the cast, "She's here!" I wanted so badly to run down stairs and tell her everything but Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"Bella", He reasoned, "Your mom can't see you and you know very well why". I bit my lip and nodded. But I still tried to stand and run for the door. Carlisle stopped me. I tried to use my new strength, but Carlisle was stronger and managed to pin me to the couch.

"Please", I begged tears welling up in my eyes, "Let me see my mom". Carlisle just shook his head sympathetically. I broke down crying.

Ok so that's chapter 7! I'll get chapter 8 out much sooner if my computer lets me! Please review!


	8. Night

Wee! I finally got around to updating! And I'm really reaaaaaaaly sorry about the long wait!

"So", Renee said in disbelief, "you're expecting me to believe that you left prom early without Bella?"

"I started feeling sick", Edward explained for the third time, "Bella insisted that I left early".

"And why didn't you drive her home?" Renee asked, hoping he would slip up.

"She said she wanted to talk to her friends then later get a ride from Charlie". Renee stared hard at Edward, feeling her frustration rise. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't catch Edward in a lie. She stood up glaring at him.

"I _will_ find out what really happened" Renee warned the stormed out to her car.

Charlie sat in the kitchen staring at the letter Renee had left him

_Charlie,_

_Gone to talk to Edward, be back soon._

_Renee_

There was nothing for Charlie to do but to sit, wait, and hope nothing would go terribly wrong.

I ran down the stairs (happily using my newly liberated leg) and flung myself into Edward's arms.

"What happened?" I said noticing his eyes which were red. Edward explained what had occurred. "My mom attacked you with mace?" I was shocked that my mom could act that crazy. Embarrassed, I began to mumble an apology but before I had a chance to say anything, the door flung open and a short pixie-like girl with short black hair dashed across the room and gave me a big hug.

"Bella!" she said as I struggled to escape the constricting embrace, "I heard what happened! I can't believe it!"

"I know" I said finally managing to escape from the hug, "I'm finding it hard to believe it too!" Alice smile at me then walked over to Edward and held out her hand. Edward sighed and handed her a twenty dollar bill. "You bet against Alice?" I said raising an eyebrow. Edward grinned sheepishly and tucked his wallet back in his pocket.

Charlie jumped in surprise as the front door flung open and Renee stormed in. Without even looking at Charlie, she flung herself onto the couch.

"What happened?" He asked as he slowly approached her.

"He wouldn't talk!" she yelled furiously, "he gave me some bullshit story about how he left prom early and didn't take Bella with! Even when I attacked him with mace he didn't confess!"

"You attacked him with mace!" Charlie cried in shock, "Do you realize that he can now sue you for assault?"

"He wouldn't dare!" Renee snapped. One look at her blazing eyes and Charlie didn't doubt it.

"Got any sevens?"

"Go fish!" Edward answered with a triumphant grin. I grumbled angrily and selected a card out of the pile, king of spades. I glared at the card and tucked it into my hand. After three rounds of monopoly and five rounds of go fish, things were really starting to get boring.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" I whined. Edward smiled at me and glanced at the clock.

"Hmm… It's a little past midnight. If you want, we could go for a walk" I sprung up to my feet

"A walk! I'd love to go for a walk! Let's go!" I grabbed Edwards arm and semi-dragged him out of the house. Being cooped up for so long had made me giddy. Holding hands, Edward and I slowly strolled through the moon-lit forest.

"How do you stand it?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Stand what?" Edward asked, turning to face me.

"How can you stand not being able to sleep? After all these years, how has it not affected you?"

"It was hard for me." Edward said putting his arms around my waist, "For a long time I was lonely, even though I had my family. I often spent my nights walking through this forest. Before I met you, I was depressed and nothing my family did changed that. Being as young as you are, you have no idea at how long it is to have eighty years of lonely nights. Then I met you. At first, I avoided you like the plague. But then, you almost died in that car accident. And though you persisted in questioning me, you kept your promise. You fascinated me. I couldn't read your mind and your actions were completely illogical. So, I found your house and watched you as you slept. At first, I didn't expect it to be interesting, but then you started talking. It's surprising that you can find out so much about people in their sleep."

"Things that maybe aren't your business" I grumbled, the thought of Edward watching me, though flattering, was still very embarrassing. Edward just chuckled at my response. "But it doesn't seem fair", I said sitting on the cool, damp grass, "You had to go through all that time, being alone and depressed. I've barely lived a fraction of the time that you have and I've found you.

"We've been through this before Bella" Edward said shaking his head, "Is it really that unfair when you've had to give up your friends, your family and go through all that pain? Seems pretty fair to me."

I thought about it for a minute then nodded. Then suddenly, another thought popped into my mind. "The pain…"

"What about it?"

"I was just thinking, why did it hurt less when you bit me than it did the first time I was bitten?" I said more to myself than to Edward.

"It hurt less this time?" Edward said, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Don't get me wrong" I added, "This last time hurt a lot too, especially at the end, but I seemed to have been able to tolerate it more."

"Hmm… I don't know. I'll have to think about it more" I nodded my head in agreement then laid back to watch the stars Edward laid down next to me and I snuggled up close.

A couple of minutes of comfortable silence passed.

Then, suddenly, a feeling washed over me. A wild and untamed feeling. A desperate and overwhelming feeling that took control of my senses. I sprang up into a crouch and was about to dash off into the woods to give in to instinct when Edward tackled me. I hit the ground hard. Edward pinned me down to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I growled and fought to get him off. Edward, being stronger managed to keep me down despite my fighting.

"Bella" Edward's voice was controlled and calm, "listen to me. You must work to control this. It won't be easy but you must, for all of our sakes."

Edward's words suddenly made me realize what I was feeling.

It was thirst

Uh oh! Bella's getting thirsty! I'll get the next chapter out by next week I promise! If I don't, you can all hunt me down and kill me! Chaio!


	9. Forgivness

Ok here's chapter nine! Ha! I told you I would get it out soon!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Charlie," Charlie's old friend Billy told him over the phone, "you need to get out of the house. You haven't left for days!"

"I know", Charlie answered with an exasperated sigh, "But things around here have been hard and I have to make sure Renee doesn't run off and do anything stupid"

"Take her with you" was the answer that came from the receiver, "Renee is taking it as hardly as you are. You both need to just get out for the night and relax"

"Ok, I'll try. Thanks Billy" Then Charlie hung up the phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

How long I laid there with Edward pinning me to the ground, I'm not sure. But, finally, I relented and Edward let me up but didn't release his hold on my arm. I dusted the grass and dirt off of me and grinned wryly at Edward.

"Come on" he said gently tugging my arm.

"Where are we going" I said resisting him.

"Hunting of course!" Edward said with a feral grin. I quickly followed my anticipation building up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

If anyone was to say that Charlie and Renee had a pleasant night out together, they would be sadly mistaken. Charlie managed to drag Renee to the nicest restaurant in town. But the whole time, the tension was so high; you could have cut it with a knife. Renee spent the whole time glaring at Charlie, who kept his head down, staring at his plate of food. Though the food was delicious, it turned to ash in their mouths. It was a cold, uncomfortable silence despite Charlie's efforts at small talk. Finally, Charlie paid the bill and they walked out of the restaurant.

The car ride home wasn't going any different. No one bothered to turn on music. The only sound heard was the sound of the car's engine down the highway.

_This is getting ridiculous!_ Charlie thought after five minutes in the car. Finally, Charlie built up some courage and broke the silence

"Renee, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you!" She snapped. Charlie froze, and then recollected his thoughts.

"Then don't say anything. But _I_ have things to say to _you_". Renee lapsed into an angry silence. "Look, I know you're angry at me for Bella's disappearance. But I didn't _know_ anything bad was going to happen. You would've let Bella go to the prom too! I wasn't being irresponsible, I wasn't being negligent. After she came back from Phoenix, I kept such strict rules on her. Her disappearance was no fault of mine. So please Renee _please! _Try to understand! Don't put the blame on me! I'm just as devastated by Bella's kidnapping as you. And I cannot and _will_ not take the blame. I'm going to do everything in my power to bring her home. So please Renee! I'm begging you! Don't be angry at me!"

Renee was shocked by Charlie's speech. She was even more shocked when she saw a tear rolling down his face. Renee had no answer to give to Charlie; instead, she took his hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze.

Charlie was forgiven.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I returned to the Cullen house with Edward. The hunting trip made me feel better. But only slightly. When we walked in the door, nobody was home, so we headed up to his bedroom. I flopped down on the leather couch as Edward put in his music. Once the classical music was playing Edward joined me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, noting my nearly black eyes.

"A little better" I answered, "Is it always like that? The thirst?"

"The first time is usually the worst." He said putting his arm around my waist, I leaned my cheek against is powerful chest.

"Usually?" I asked looking up at him, "When was the worst for you?"

"When I first met you." I remembered that all too clearly. I had no idea what I had done to him. But I was convinced Edward hated me. It was only after discovering his secret did I realize how close to death I was that day.

"It seems so long ago." I said after a pause "So much has happened since then"

"I know" We both lapsed into a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes did a thought finally hit me. I was immortal. Almost nothing could destroy me. I was with Edward, forever.

A sweet kind of euphoria washed over me. I snuggled closer into Edwards arms thinking about how lucky I was. Here I was, in the arms of someone I loved so much. With a past of passion behind us.

And a future of eternity and love ahead of us.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok there's chapter 9! I'm sorry for the really corny ending.


End file.
